d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elohim (Dark Matter)
This page is a work in progress. Elohim: CR 10; Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar); HD 7d8+55, hp 66, Mas 20; Init +3, Spd 40 ft.; Def 23 (+3 Dex, +10 natural); BAB +7, Grap +9; Atk flaming greatsword +9/+4 melee (2d6+3/19-20 and 2d6 fire) or flaming bolt +10 ranged (3d8 fire); FS/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SA fear aura, flaming bolt, flaming sword, psionics; SQ darkvision 60 ft.; fire form; forcefield, telepathy; AL evil, Elohim; SV Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +8; AP 0, Rep +0; Str 14, Dex 17, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 16, Cha 16. Skills: Bluff +13, Concentration +13, Diplomacy +13, Gather Information +8, Intimidate +13, Jump +7, Knowledge (arcane lore) +12, Knowledge (psionics) +12, Listen +8, Research +14, Search +9, Spot +8, Tumble +8. Languages: Abyssal, Luciferan, one human language (all literate and spoken). Feats: Archaic Weapons Proficiency (B) Combat An elohim prefers to use its telepathic powers and flaming bolt attack in combat. It will use its fire form defensively, in order to avoid melee attacks. Fear Aura (Su): An angered elohim projects an aura of righteous wrath that is fearsome to behold. Each creature within 30 feet must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the elohim’s Hit Dice + its Charisma modifier) or become shaken until the elohim moves out of range, or until 10 rounds have elapsed. A creature that makes a successful saving throw or has stopped cowering after a failure is immune to that elohim’s fear aura for 24 hours. Fire Form (Ex): At will, an elohim can assume fire form, changing its body and equipment into a pillar of living, semisolid flame. In this form, the elohim can use its forcefield ability and swing its flame sword normally, but any normal, unattended objects it touches immediately catch on fire. Any creature that touches or is touched by an elohim in fire form takes 2d6 points of fire damage; a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the elohim’s Hit Dice + its Charisma modifier) halves the damage. A creature that grapples with an elohim in this form takes 4d6 points of fire damage per round of grappling (no saving throw). In fire form, the elohim can deal an extra 2d6 points of fire damage to an opponent with a successful unarmed attack, though it usually prefers to use its flame sword. An elohim in fire form can fly at a speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability, gains damage reduction 10/magic and a +10 circumstance bonus on Escape Artist checks, gains the fire subtype (immunity to fire damage, +50% damage from cold) and becomes immune to critical hits and massive damage. Assuming fire form or reverting to human form requires a full-round action. An elohim that is killed or knocked unconscious while in fire form instantly reverts to its human form. Flaming Sword (Ex/Su): At will as a free action, an elohim can command its greatsword to burst into flame, dealing an additional +2d6 fire damage. The sword will not activate its flaming ability for any other creature. The exact mechanism behind this ability has not been determined by the Hoffmann Institute - some scholars believe the swords are magical, others believe the swords are an example of highly-advanced technology. Flaming Bolt (Ex/Su): Once per round as an attack action, an elohim can fire a bolt of fiery energy. Some witnesses claim the elohim uses a mechanical device, often resembling a glove, to fire the bolt. The exact mechanism behind this ability has not been determined by the Hoffmann Institute - some scholars believe the swords are magical, others believe the swords are an example of highly-advanced technology. Forcefield (Ex): Most elohim can protect themselves with a forcefield, which the Luciferans claim is advanced technology. When activated, the forcefield grants a +4 deflection bonus to Defense to the elohim. The forcefield lasts one minute and must then recharge for one hour. The forcefield will not work for any other creature. Psionics (Sp): Elohim are gifted with formidable psionic powers. Most elohim have the ability to manifest these specific powers: :Detect Thoughts (Sp): At will, as the detect thoughts Telepathic power (d20 Modern page 366) as manifested by a 10th-level Telepath. The save DC is Wisdom-based. :Illusion (Sp): This power enables an Elohim to project a phantasm into a target's mind. A phantasm can be a sight or sound, but no other senses can be affected. An illusion is not capable of causing damage, but it might do so indirectly-for instance, if the target is fooled into thinking that the terrain up ahead is smooth, when actually a deep crevasse splits the ground only a few paces away. Elohim frequently use this ability to appear as another type of creature or to project terrifying illusions into the minds of their foes. A victim of a terrifying illusion must succeed at a Will save or become shaken for 1 minute. Frequently the terrifying illusion appears vague or translucent, as if it really were an illusion, in order to fool the target into thinking only they can perceive the illusion. :The power has a range of 100 feet, a duration of 1 minute, and can affect one target per point of Wisdom bonus possessed by the Elohim (usually three). An Elohim can create a phantasm as an attack action but can only maintain one phantasm (in multiple targets) at a time. Treat this ability as a 3rd-level Telepathic power manifested by a 10th-level Telepath. The save DC is Wisdom-based. :Mind Shield (Sp): Once per round, as an immediate action against a mind-affecting effect, an elohim can raise a mental shield. This grants a +4 insight bonus to its saving throw against the mind-affecting effect. Treat this ability as a 2nd-level Telepathic power manifested by a 10th-level Telepath. Telepathy (Su): An elohim can speak telepathically to any other creature within 100 feet. Its telepathic words are comprehensible to any intelligent creature, even if the creature and the elohim share no common language. An elohim cannot read thoughts, so any creature that receives a telepathic message from an elohim must respond verbally in a language that the latter can understand in order to converse. Category: D20 Modern CR 10 NPCs and Creatures Category: Dark Matter Category: Fiend